Magick!
by xXPheonix-DufontXx
Summary: Mizaku was thought to be dead....but with her break off from touring around the world she decides to come back to Youkai Academy to see the people she missed the most.


Press Conference for Magicks

"Mizaku!" A red lizard reporter yelled.

"Yes you there." A girl with long silver and red pigtails smiled.

"I'm Erik Beret for Demon Daily. Now that Magick's world tour is over, what are planing on doing for the next few months?"

"Riley, Eriel, and I are going to try to cut a few new tracks, see our families, and we're going back to school. Anymore questions?" Mizaku sighed. She had been on the road for 10 monthes and she missed her school and her friends.

"Riley!" a mermaid screached.

"Yes?" Riley tucked a few loose strands of blue hair behind her pointed ear.

"Aurora Lake. UnderSea Monthly. Riley, How are you and Eriel after the news of your Parents divorce?"

"Um...."Rileys green eyes went wide.

"Listen here fis..." Mizaku slapped her hand over her aquatic friend's mouth.

"Chill Eriel." Mizaku wispered in to Eriel's orange hair. "Listen no more comments from us. We have a bus to catch." Mizaku lead the twins away from the podem. They walked down to the place they had called home for the past few months. "Ah bus sweet bus." Mizaku smiled.

"Mom and Dad really aren't divorced...are they Eri?" Riley looked down and climbed in to her bed.

"I don't know Ri." Eriel sat down next to her sister and played with her hair.

"Hey guys. It'll be ok....family is not everything." Mizaku shrugged and walked over to the kitchen.

"How are you going to handle seeing Kuyou? and Gin?" Riley inquired. "I mean as far as either of them know....you're dead."

"I'm not sure." Mizaku's mind floated back to the last time she saw them. Her brother laughing as he tortured Gin for loving Mizaku just because he wasn't a Kitsune like them. Mizaku jumping off of the cliff to get him to stop, leaving them to believe that she took her life to get them to stop. The memories of Gin and her dancing around the midnight ball then finally taking the last step with him and giving him all of her. Mizaku felt the warm tears flowing down her cheeks. Almost 2 years later and she still felt the pain.

"Mizi. Please don't cry...I'm sorry I brought it up!" Riley started back-tracking. "I mean I..."

"Riri...It's fine. your not alive if you don't shed some tears every now and then." The door opened and Evan came in.

"Time to get moving on girls. School starts tomorrow." He smiled at Eriel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tsukune!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurumu suffagated Tsukune in her huge breasts.

"Get off him you big breasted whore!" Mizore froze Kurumu.

"Mizore can't we just get along?" Moka sighed.

"Hey who are they?" Tsukune tilted his head as a girl with silver and red hair approached where they were fighting.

"OhMiGod! that's the lead singer of Magick! I didn't know she was going to school here." Kurumu eyes lit up.

"Magick?" Tsukune and Moka inquired.

"Magick. Only the most amazing Youkai girl rock band in the past decade." Mizori smiled.

"You know them Mizore?" Kurumu raised her blue eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Their song Heart of Ice is amazing." Kurumu nodded.

"I think Fire Knight is their best though." Kurumu, Mizore, and the other girls started discussing the band's stats and songs.

"Um could you point me in the way Morioka Ginei?" Mizaku asked Tsukune.

"Gin-Sempai? um I think he's in the newspaper club room. I could take you there?" Tsukune smiled at Mizaku.

"Thank you. I don't know if the campus has changed any since I went here." Tsukune and Mizaku walked past the the girls. "I suppose I'm starting to causse a stir here. I'm Mizaku by the way."

"Aono Tsukune. but you can just call me Tsukune." He smiled at Mizaku. "How do you know Gin?"

"He's an old friend of mi...I see the student police force hasn't changed." Mizaku narrowed her eyes at Kuyou. "um sorry Gin's a friend of mine. I've missed him and he's the first person I wanted to see."

"It's ok. I know how you feel. I couldn't wait to see Moka when I got back." Tsukune blushed.

"Which girl was that?" Mizaku laughed. "It looked like they all wanted a peice of you."

"well umm she was the Pink-haired one."Tsukune blushed deeper.

"ah the Vampire....interesting choice in a mate since you are obviously human." Mizaku gave her knowing smile.

"Human?....I'm not a huma..."Tsukune started until Mizaku held up her hand.

"you give off as much energy as a human that's how I know. Relax you secret is safe with me." Mizaku looked up as Kuyou passed. "Dick-head" Mizaku mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Keito stopped Mizaku.

"Nothing." Mizaku rolled her eyes and looked at Keito. "Keito..I wish to surprise Kuyou ...don't let him know that you've seen me." Keito nodded and went on.

"What was that about?" Tsukune asked.

"You'll know eventually...now let's go." Mizaku took Tsukune's arm and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

___________________________________________________________

"Gin-semapi? Are you in here?" Tsukune knocked on the Newspaper club door.

"Come in Tsukune." Gin answered from the other cracked open the door.

"Um Gin-Sempai there is a girl looking for you" Gin hid a picture that Tsukune couldn't see.

"Tell her to come back later." Gin looked at Tsukune. "I'm to tired to deal with girls looking to be models."

"But Gin..." Mizaku said over Tsukune's head.

"I'm sorry miss...I ju..." Mizaku opened the door all the way. She looked down to stop herself from running to him.

"Not even for me?" Gin ran over to the door and picked up Mizaku.

"Mizi I thought you were gone from me for ever." He set Mizaku down to embrace her. "Tsukune could you please leave us for awhile?"

"Uh sure you look like you need some catching up." Tsukune walked down the hall only to run into Yukari. Gin shut the door and picked up Mizaku again and set her on the desk before kissing her passionately. He ran his toungue along her bottom lip trying to gain enterance. Mizaku gladly let him in her waiting mouth. She laid back and pulled him down with her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Gin broke the kiss and looked into her orange eyes.

"Where have you been Mizi? I thought you were dead." Tears filled his eyes. Mizaku brushed them away.


End file.
